tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diviner (Fate/Renaissance)
(Standard Class) Diviner | color = | birthplace = | birthday = | gender = | height = | weight = | alignment = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | partner = True Ruler | profession = | previous profession = | base of operations = | master = | command seal = TBA | class skills = | personal skills = | authorities = | phantasm = |tblColour = #F0FFFF |textColour = #808080 }} is the Diviner-class Servant ??? in the First Heaven's Holy Grail War of Fate/Renaissance. Profile Identity Diviner is Enoch, the father of Methuselah, and the great-grandfather of Noah, he is the one who is said to have written The Book of Enoch. A prophet who built the first city of Zion, and guided it with his visions received from god. He saw all the way up to the distant end of the world. He ascended to heaven while he was still alive, where he became the archangel Metatron. Personality Enoch is a solemn individual, not often speaking, with a quiet, but powerful aura surrounding him. Yet when he smiles, it's the smile of a content man. He is extremely righteous in his behavior, and a devout Christian to the utmost degree. He is also highly intelligent, and prioritizes doing the right stuff first, and everything else after. He considers being summoned an omen of great importance, as to summon him is to call for, effectively, the greatest of all angels. However, his nature as a watcher means that unless absolutely necessary, he will not fight at all with his powers. When he does fight, he is utterly merciless and uncaring for his opponent, as if it is the name of the lord, he will make thy will be done. He cannot become a Ruler-class servant because of his role as an enactor of god’s will. Appearance Diviner is a tall individual, being a whopping 7ft, 7in. tall, and weighs a good 170lbs. He has blonde hair and striking blue eyes, and wears pieces of armor with jeans In casual clothing, he wears a simple black suit, being a towering figure with a glare that could terrify even the most hardened criminals. Relationships With Aquinas: Aquinas is in pure awe of Enoch, holding him in the highest of regards. Enoch, for his part, views Aquinas as a worthy choice for his chosen role. Aquinas intends not to disappoint Enoch. Role Fate/Providence Abilities Skills Active Skills: * Clairvoyance EX: Enoch is said to have been one of the earliest known prophets to man, having seen even the distant end of the world. He also received knowledge of all the secrets and mysteries of the world upon ascending. * Charisma C: The leader of the city of Zion, Enoch has this skill. * High-Speed Incantation A: The scribe of judgement, Enoch’s writing speed is greatly improved. * Protection of the Faith EX: As someone who ascended to heaven while still alive, Enoch has great power with this skill. As befitting Metatron’s role, he shows no mercy whatsoever in combat, and emotion is removed entirely from the equation. * Miracle C: He defeated enemies of the lord's people through miracles where he moved mountains and changed the course of rivers. * Power of the Attendant EX: As a man who ascended to heaven and became god’s direct attendant, this is Enoch’s personal skill, which gives him access to the Guf, the treasury of souls, amongst other things, command of all the angels in heaven, and all the mysteries in the world. * True Name Revelation EX: As one who guards the Celestial Treasury of souls, and one who knows all the secrets and mysteries of this world, there is quite literally nothing that can be concealed from him. * Future Telling EX: Enoch himself has clairvoyance more than powerful enough to replace this, but because of the class container, this is given to him. Passive Skills: * Territory Creation A+++: The man who established the city of Zion first, a utopian city of only the righteous that would remain in legend for millennia to come, he has this. As all the secrets and the mysteries in the world are known to him, there is almost nothing he cannot create. * Item Creation A+++: He is said to have written the five books of Enoch, a collection of five works that describe the angels, the stars, and how he ascended, amongst other things. Having known all the secrets and the mysteries in the world, he can make almost anything, even artifacts worthy of becoming Noble Phantasms. * Divinity C+: As the mortal form of the highest of the angels, this should be much higher, but in order to maintain his current state, he sealed it down significantly. Noble Phantasm(s) * Name: Utopian City of the Righteous: Zion * Rank: E~A+++ * Type: Anti-Evil Barrier * Max Targets: 1~10,000 * Effect: A representation of the Zion Enoch built, it was a utopian city of only the righteous, and the strength of the barrier depends on the righteousness of the people within the barrier. It is a Noble Phantasm Barrier that is particularly effective against Evil-Aligned forces. * Name: Ascension to Heaven: Metatron Ascension * Rank: EX * Type: Anti-Unit (Self) * Max Targets: 1 (Self) * Effect: Enoch’s most powerful Noble Phantasm that fully unlocks his divinity as the angel Metatron, he gains immense power briefly, power befitting the most powerful angel, but will then ascend up to heaven afterwards, removing him from the HGW. The mana cost required to both activate and sustain it, even briefly, would be far beyond the capability of any modern-day mage, as well as beyond all but the most powerful of Heroic Spirits in terms of cost. Enoch cannot have been swayed to evil if he is to activate this Noble Phantasm. * Chant Incantation: I am he who serves His will. My body is old, and my blood is pure. I have seen over a thousand futures. Feeling nothing, but seeing everything. Now it is time for me to go, for He has come to take me to heaven. I have no regrets. This is my destined path. Thy name in heaven shall be… Metatron! * Name: Treasury of Souls: Guf * Rank: EX * Type: ??? * Max Targets: ??? * Effect: When he became god’s attendant, Enoch became the guardian of the Celestial treasury, and was taught all mysteries and secrets, giving him access to all forms of mystery, and the Celestial Treasury itself, holding the souls of all human beings, he can channel the soul of a heroic spirit to borrow it’s Noble Phantasm, and it also contains weapons forged by the gods, fairies, and such (again provided that they are non-demonic in origin). * However, he cannot use Noble Phantasms that are evil in origin. * Only Enoch can open up the treasury, and he must verbally incant it to do so. * Incantation: Thy will be done. Though I am reluctant to do so, as the guardian of the Celestial treasury, I shall now use it to enact His will. The treasures of the souls are limitless. Guf! Stats: Trivia